1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an automatic opening and/or closing apparatus adapted for use in association with a sliding door to a medium-sized automobile such as a small bus which is used as a means of public transportation.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, a medium-sized public bus has a manually-operated sliding door. This manually-operated sliding door is very inconvenient for opening and/or closing. Especially, the operation of this manually-operated sliding door is beyond the capacity of most little children. Therefore, a driver himself has to get off the bus and close the door just after the children has got on the bus. Furthermore, there are frequent occasions when the driver has to open the door in advance before the bus stops, which results in an unexpected accident. In addition to these, there is a likelihood that the door would be locked imperfectly, which results in undesired opening of the door of itself while the bus is running.